


Bad Dreams and Late Night Visits

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Tony Stark Flash Bingos [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony is woken by someone sneaking into his lab in the middle of the night...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Flash Bingos [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Bad Dreams and Late Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

> For the TonyStarkBingo's September Flash Bingo prompt [“Nightmares”](https://tonystarkbingo.tumblr.com/post/627448984971149312/september-flash-bingo)
> 
> **Card Number:** 027  
>  **Square:** Nightmares  
>  **Ship:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
>  **Warnings:** None

Tony is awoken by the sound someone tripping over a piece of scrap metal in his lab. The metal grinds loudly against the floor, almost drowning out the person’s softly spoken cursing.

He drags his hand over his face with a tried groan before siting up in his chair and turning around.

Steve stands there in the middle of his lab, shoulders hitched up around his ears, clothes all rumpled and slept in. The man glares down at the piece of metal beside him.

‘I’m too tired for this’ he thinks to himself as he checks the time.

“Hey, Cap.” Tony says, voice low and croaky from sleep. “Opening hours are over”

“Nothin’.” Steve mumbles, “I’m sorry to wake you” The man turns to leave quickly, making a b-line for the door.

“Wait. Stop.” He calls out to Steve. And Steve stops still, but doesn’t turn around. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine”

“I’m calling bullshit,” He says. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Steve shrugs, still not turning to meet his eyes. “It was just a nightmare”

“So why are you down here?” he asks.

Steve lets out a tired sigh. “It’s stupid, okay. I’ll jus’ go.” Steve continues his path towards the door.

“Steve, wait!” he calls, but Steve doesn’t stop. Tony jumps up from his chair and jogs after Steve.

When he catches up to Steve he grabs the man by the arm and turns him around to face him. The man’s face is pale and pained, Tony can see the dried tear tracks that ran down his cheeks.

“Steve…”

“I just…” Steve whispers. “… Feel safe down here with you”

He can’t find any words to respond to that.

“I didn’ mean to wake you. I thought, you know, if I could just slip in here for a bit and get out before you wake… I’m sorry”

“Don’t” Tony says, “Don’t be sorry. I- I get nightmares too sometimes. If this place makes you feel safe… I guess you can come down here. I’ll put something in with JARVIS and-”

“No. Tony, its fine. It’s your space. I don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s a little late for that, don’t you think” Tony says, trying for a light-hearted joke. But if falls flat if Steve’s pained expression in anything to go by.

“What?” Steve chokes out. “Oh god, Tony. I’m sorry. I know I come down here a lot, too much really…. I didn’t mean to impose myself on you. I’ll do better. I’ll find somewhere else. I’m sorry.” Steve pulls himself out of Tony’s grip and bounds up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

“JARVIS!” Tony calls out.

The doors at the top of the step lock with a soft click before Steve could reach them. The man stands at the top of the stairs, shoulders slumped, looking defeated.

Tony makes his way slowly up the stairs. “Steve… That’s not what I meant by that.” He says. “You are always down here these days. The couch has practically become yours.” Tony reaches the top and rests a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “To be honest? I don’t mind it, really… It’s kind of nice having someone other than the Bot’s and JARVIS to talk to… as admittedly cool as they are.”

“You really don’t mind?” Steve asks, finally meeting his eyes.

“No” Tony says. “Come on. Let’s head back down. I still got some work to do. You can get some rest on the couch”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
